1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and for example, to a non-volatile memory device having a three-dimensional stack structure, and/or a method of operating the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to the development of smaller-sized and higher-capacity semiconductor products, non-volatile memory devices used for such semiconductor products have become more highly integrated. Accordingly, a non-volatile memory device including a three-dimensional stack structure has been introduced in place of a conventional single layer structure.
However, in a conventional three-dimensional stack structure, connecting memory cells included in respective layers and selecting the layers is relatively difficult. For example, if a conventional three-dimensional structure is formed by using a conventional NAND cell array, as layers constituting the three-dimensional structure are further stacked, the number of word lines may increase. Therefore, because the number of circuits driving the word lines is remarkably increased, a non-volatile memory device may have a more restricted integration level.
If the conventional NAND cell array is disposed perpendicular to a semiconductor substrate, obtaining an electrical reliability of channel layers is more difficult, and therefore, obtaining electrical reliability of a non-volatile memory device is more difficult.